Estoy aquí
by Tsumicchi uwu
Summary: [UA] ¿Lo sientes, Dragneel?, ¿puedes sentir mi mano cogiendo la tuya?, ¿puedes sentir mis lágrimas cayendo al dorso de ésta?... Lo haces, ¿verdad? Yo sé que lo haces. Mi corazón me lo dice; me murmura en medio de este silencio que tú estás vivo, me dice que puedes sentirme y oírme… [Natsu/Mitsuba] ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Etherias Nikko Dragneel!


_**.-ESTOY AQUÍ-.**_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Etherias Nikko Dragneel~!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ _ni_ _ **Owari no Seraph**_ _me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y Takaya Kagami, respectivamente. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, y una vez terminado el oneshot son devueltos a sus respectivos dueños._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Mención_ _ **Natsu/Mitsuba**_ _, Universo Alterno y posible OoC –nunca falta–, creo que es todo._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención (?) Sólo me queda decir: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nikko! Espero que hayas tenido un hermoso día uwu y que cumplas muchos años más~ Perdón por venir taaaaan tarde, pero no había podido escribirlo antes ;w; Traté de escribir sobre mafia y me salió horrible xD (peor que éste, ¿eh?), luego traté con las carreras, pero luego me acordé que ni manejar sé (LOL (?)… Así que opté por el drama y el romance, que mencionaste como unos de los géneros que te agradaban (?) En fin, espero que te guste. Disfruta de tu lectura~_

 _ **~Capítulo único~**_

¿Lo sientes, Dragneel?, ¿puedes sentir mi mano cogiendo la tuya?, ¿puedes sentir mis lágrimas cayendo al dorso de ésta?... Lo haces, ¿verdad? Yo sé que lo haces. Mi corazón me lo dice; me murmura en medio de este silencio que tú estás vivo, me dice que puedes sentirme y oírme…

Pero no me respondes, te quedas callado, no me miras. ¿Por qué no lo haces?, ¿por qué no me hechas un vistazo? Porque estoy demacrada, ¿verdad? Porque mis lágrimas arruinaron mi maquillaje y las ojeras que tengo me dan un aspecto espeluznante. Lo sé…

Por favor, Natsu, abre los ojos. Déjame saber que estás bien. Sólo eso te pido…

–Nee… Dragneel… –te llamo, una vez más, pero sigues sin contestarme. Dime, ¿puedes oírme, verdad? Tú escuchas mis sollozos cada tarde en que te veo aquí, postrado, inconsciente… No, tú sí estás consciente. Me escuchas, me sientes, mas no me respondes. No puedes. Tu cuerpo no te lo permite y lo entiendo…

Sí, lo entiendo… pero aun así no deja de doler.

Realmente me parte el corazón verte aquí, conectado a cientos de cables y máquinas; incapaz de respirar y vivir por tu cuenta. Estás vivo, pero de algún modo también estás muerto. Es extraño, ni yo lo entiendo.

Tu vida pende de un hilo, uno débil e inestable. Te encuentras en la mitad del camino, el que te guiará a la luz o a la oscuridad. Tú eliges, Natsu… Sólo te pido que no tomes el camino que te condenará a morir. Por favor, no me dejes sola. Te necesito, más de lo que crees… Por lo que más quieras, no te vayas de mi lado; no sabría vivir sin ti… No después de todo por lo que pasamos, BakaNatsu…

* * *

Hey, Dragneel, ¿me quieres? Yo sé que sí. Jamás te cansaste de repetírmelo, a pesar de todas las veces que te golpeé e insulté; me dijiste _Te quiero_ aun cuando yo dije que te odiaba. ¿Por qué sabías que mentía? Probablemente, pues siempre has visto a través de mí. No importa cuánto intente esconderte algo, siempre lo descubres y me atacas con frases vergonzosas. Eres un idiota y por eso me gustas, por eso te quiero… pero si no despiertas nunca podré decírtelo claramente… Por eso… no me dejes, Natsu… No todavía.

Nee… ¿Lucharás por mí?, ¿contra todo contrincante?

¿Vencerás a la muerte para volver aquí?, ¿junto a mí?

Por favor, amor, despierta de una vez. Deslúmbrame con tu gran sonrisa, que la extraño demasiado…

–Natsu… –sollozo en medio del silencio que nos rodea y me aferro a ti como nunca antes lo hice. ¿Puedes sentirme?, ¿sientes mis brazos rodearte y mis lágrimas empaparte?–. Despierta, por favor –suplico, por primera vez después de tantos años lo hago, dejo mi orgullo de lado, sólo para rogarte que vuelvas aquí. Quisiera que compartieras mi dolor, para así yo compartir el tuyo…

Han pasado muchos meses, ¿no? Meses en los que no me he movido de tu lado, esperando e implorando que de un momento a otro abras tus ojos; que vuelvas a la vida: _a esta vida_. Porque no te has rendido, no puedes hacerlo, no ahora. Llevas mucho tiempo luchando contra la muerte, dándole una férrea batalla, no puedes rendirte ahora. No le des en el gusto; véncela, demuéstrale que eres fuerte. Demuéstrale al mundo que eres un guerrero inigualable, que regresó del más allá y venció la desgracia.

Vamos, Natsu, por favor, abre tus ojos. Despierta de una vez. Que el coma no te mantenga postrado en aquella cama de por vida. Que la muerte no te gane. Sigue la luz, la misma que te mantiene junto a mí…

* * *

Acaricio tus cabellos suavemente, en un intento por sentirte más cerca, pero me detengo al escuchar la puerta abrirse e inconscientemente me alejo, y me arrepiento. La enfermera me mira con una leve sonrisa, nostálgica, como si tú y yo le recordásemos algo; y yo no puedo hacer más que agachar la cabeza, esperando impaciente a que terminé de revisarte, para luego preguntarle, una vez más, lo que llevo cuestionándole desde que fuiste ingresado al hospital.

–Erza-san –le llamo, captando su completa atención, pues deja de registrar tus datos para mirarme–. ¿Dra-Dragneel va a…? –Interrogó, con voz quebrada, sin levantar la vista y con los puños apretados. Oigo sus pasos acercarse a mi dirección sólo para luego sentir cómo me rodea con sus brazos. Y lloro, como cada tarde, entre éstos, entre aquella aura maternal que me ofrece. Mi único consuelo en estos momentos.

–Mitsuba… –susurra, acercándome a ella, acariciando mis rubios cabellos–. Él lo hará –dice las mismas palabras de siempre, las cuales ya me sé de memoria–. Algún día… Sólo tienes que esperar por él. Sé paciente –¿Paciente? Lo soy, Erza-san, lo soy. He sido paciente, he esperado largos meses a su lado. Y tú, Natsu, lo sabes mejor que nadie–. Él aún está aquí –sí, lo sé. Pero incluso sabiéndolo no puedo evitar sentirme sola…

Porque no estás, no como yo quisiera que estuvieras…

Lo siento si soy egoísta, no puedo evitarlo…

Lloro con más fuerzas, dejándome caer en el pequeño y roído sofá que se encuentra al lado de tu cama; la enfermera continúa consolándome, pero ya no la oigo. No puedo, porque lo único que tengo en mi cabeza es a ti y tu boba sonrisa; ¿por qué lo hiciste, Dragneel?, ¿por qué me enamoraste si luego me ibas a dejar?

* * *

No sé muy bien en qué momento se marchó Erza-san, tampoco recuerdo en qué momento sucumbí al sueño. Aunque en realidad no me importa, sólo quiero…

Alzo mi vista, encontrándote ahí, todo sonriente… Parece una vil broma. Te extraño tanto que incluso imagino que has despertado… Qué patético, ¿no?

–Hey, Mitsu –imagino que me llamas, como hace tiempo atrás y luego posas tu gran mano sobre mi cabeza, desordenando mis cabellos. Te miró sorprendida, aterrada, con lágrimas en los ojos; no sé qué creer, Natsu. ¿Eres real?–. ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntas, ajeno a todo.

–Dragneel…

–¿Mmh?

–¿Tú…? –Te miro detenidamente, cerciorándome de no cometer un error, de no estar volviéndome loca, y tú sólo sonríes, como el idiota que eres. Porque eres Natsu Dragneel, porque no me lo he imaginado…–. ¡Natsu! –Grito, con el corazón en la boca, sujetándote por los hombros. Sólo ríes, entretenido, como en los _viejos tiempos._

–Te quiero–sueltas de improvisto.

–Umh –asiento, con una gran sonrisa. No puedo creerlo, realmente estás vivo…

–Te toca –dices, y sé a qué te refieres, pero no lo haré, no aún; si el no decirlo te mantuvo conmigo hasta ahora, jamás lo diré.

– _¡Te odio!_ –te miento y lo sabes, porque ríes estruendosamente, para luego acompañar tu contagiosa risa con un:

–Mentirosa.

–Pero estoy aquí –exclamo, avergonzada–. T-Te odio, pero estoy aquí, junto a ti.

Sonríes, acercándome a ti y rodeándome con tus brazos.

–También estoy aquí –murmuras en mi oído e inevitablemente correspondo tu abrazo.

– _¡Te odio, BakaNatsu, realmente te odio!_

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Mi idea original era matar a Natsu al final –no bromeo, lo tenía escrito y todo–, pero pensé que no te iba a gustar (?) Por eso terminó así; también, se suponía que era un drabble –se suponía…– pero terminó en más de 1000 palabras –sh*t (?)–. Jamás me detuve a pensar en un NaMitsu, hasta que lo mencionaste y, como era de esperarse, terminé shippeandolos xD ¡Te culpo de todo, cumpleañero! Ya, creo que eso es todo. Es una mierda de regalo, pero fue hecho con cariño~ Bueno… que tengas un lindo día. Byebye~_


End file.
